


Tan Sencillo Como Llamarte Papá [Supernatural fanfic]

by bittxrsweetsoph



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Paternidad, Protective Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Supernatural - Freeform, Violencia, amistad, básicamente Dean se entera de que tiene una hija y fluffy things, familia, monstruos - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29704839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittxrsweetsoph/pseuds/bittxrsweetsoph
Summary: La vida de Dean nunca ha sido precisamente fácil, pero ¿qué pasaría si se enterase de que tiene una hija? ¿Y si esa hija tuviera un oscuro secreto? Los Winchester (y Cas, por supuesto) se embarcan en una aventura donde los demonios y las hamburguesas son eclipsados por la búsqueda del significado de la familia y el amor.
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester





	1. Me llamo Emma

**Author's Note:**

> En las notas al principio de cada capítulo aparecerán los trigger warnings.

Los Winchester irrumpieron en ese bar de carretera decididos, y sin prestar mucha atención a los comentarios de los moteros que había al fondo de la sala, que se habían hecho una idea equivocada de los hermanos a primera vista, porque iban vestidos de traje, ese que Dean tanto odiaba, por lo que solo se lo ponía cuando fingía ser policía.

-Yo miraré por ahí, a ver si quieren hablar conmigo- dijo Sam señalando con la cabeza hacia el almacén y los baños, que estaban llenos de gente, ya que era el inicio de unos pocos días de vacaciones. Se encaminó hacia allí y le llamó la atención el calor que hacía, aunque por lo visto solo le afectaba a él, porque la mayoría de la gente iba en manga corta. Parecía que se habían tomado bastante en serio lo que había predicho la marmota este año...

Dean simplemente asintió y caminó hacia la barra. Se apoyó en ella y esperó a que el camarero, de unos cincuenta y tantos, y que estaba sirviendo el café a una pareja que seguramente estaba de paso por ahí, le prestara atención.

-¿Qué desea?

-Buenos días- sacó su placa- Mi departamento está investigando el asesinato del señor Ryan, y tenemos entendido que fue propietario de este establecimiento durante un tiempo.

-Eh... pues sí-dejó la bayeta detrás de la barra- Compró el bar en... no estoy seguro de si fue a finales de 2010 o a principios de 2011, y en mayo del año pasado se lo vendió a Johnny.

El cazador lo apuntó en su libreta; justo en esas fechas empezaron los sucesos inexplicables en el pueblo.

-De acuerdo. Mirando sus cuentas hemos notado que su situación financiera no estaba pasando por su mejor momento. ¿Fue ese el motivo por el que se deshizo del bar?

-En realidad, no lo sé. No venía mucho por aquí, ¿sabe? Pero ahora que lo dice, sí que se le veía agobiado.

-Sin embargo, encontramos una gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo en una mochila en su casa. Le ruego la máxima discreción en lo que se refiere a este tema, pero tengo que preguntárselo. Tantos dólares no salen de la nada. ¿Cree usted que el señor Ryan pudo estar traficando, y que el bar era una tapadera?

La expresión y el color de la cara del camarero cambiaron por completo.

-¿Cómo... cómo traficar? ¿Qué quiere decir? ¿Droga, tabaco, personas?

-Me temo que no puedo decírselo. Existen normas muy estrictas sobre los detalles que podemos desvelar a los civiles, pero conteste.

-No...-todavía tranquilizándose- aquí no notamos nada fuera de lo normal, y en las cuentas tampoco. Puedo traerle los libros de esos años, si lo desea.

-Si es usted tan amable-dijo Dean con una forzada sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Vio al camarero alejarse hacia el almacén y observó a la gente a su alrededor. Nada sospechoso a primera vista. Se detuvo en la chica que acababa de llegar y se había apoyado en la barra, a menos de 1 metro de él. Llevaba pantalones cortos, una camisa anudada y el pelo rubio suelto, sujeto únicamente por las gafas de sol que se había colocado a modo de diadema; todavía quedaba más de hora y media para que anocheciera, pero la luz ya era reducida. A primera vista, parecía tener entre 13 y 17 años, pero Dean estaba seguro de que no era mayor de edad. Entre 13 y 17... ¡Wow, qué preciso! Se paró a pensar en cuántos niños conocía. Su trabajo nunca le había permitido tratar con niños, excepto con Ben, mientras Sam estaba en la jaula. Claire. Mike, que tenía que cuidar de su hermano pequeño Ash; los Jefferson Starships; a Lilith tampoco la consideraba una niña... Lucas. Aquel crío al que ayudaron poco después de desaparecer su padre y empezar a trabajar juntos. ¿Cuántos años tendría? Si entonces era un pequeño de 8 años, ¡ahora debía tener 19! Cómo pasa el tiempo...

Mientras Dean calculaba, la chica apartó el vaso que alguien se había dejado en la barra con un resto de whisky al fondo, con cara de no agradarle demasiado. La verdad era que incluso el cazador podía olerlo desde su sitio.

-Cualquiera diría que vienes a comprar provisiones para un botellón, jajaja- comentó Dean.

Ella sonrió y miró a su alrededor.

-Tampoco tú pareces encajar aquí.

\- Estoy de paso.

\- Sí, ya...

Respondió sin mirarle a los ojos en ningún momento. A él no le molestó, pero quiso hacerla rabiar un poco.

\- Así que no te gusta...- señalando al vaso. Ella negó, sin saber muy bien a dónde quería llegar; empezó a verlo claro cuando Dean hizo un gesto al camarero joven y pidió un whisky doble. Mientras se lo servía, la desconocida le dedicó la peor de sus miradas. Él pagó y le respondió intentando imitar una de las bitchfaces de su hermano, poniendo el vaso exactamente donde había estado el que ella había apartado. El camarero más mayor regresó con los libros de cuentas, y se extrañó bastante al encontrarle bebiendo.

\- Creía que estaba de servicio- dijo, extendiéndole los tomos.

Borrándose de la cara de Dean, la bitchface se trasladó a la de la joven. La verdad era que le recordaba a Sam.

\- Emm... Sí, ya sabe, las vacaciones son dentro de poco, la suegra viene de visita...

La menor sonrió ampliamente intentando ahogar una carcajada. El camarero pareció entenderlo y se alejó a atender a otro cliente.

\- Así que eres poli...- reflexionó ella.

Mientras, una mujer con las gafas de sol en una mano y las llaves del coche en la otra, se acercó y les interrumpió.

\- Em... ¿ni siquiera has pedido todavía?

Al cazador esa voz le resultaba muy familiar... ¿pero de qué? Cuando se dieron la vuelta simultáneamente para mirarla lo supo.

\- Rachel.  
\- Dean.

Lo dijeron casi al unísono.

\- ¿Os conocéis?- exclamó la adolescente.

\- Anda, vete al coche, que lo tengo en doble fila - le pidió Rachel.

Pero no iba a ser tan fácil.

\- ¿Cómo? Nah... ¿De qué os conocéis?- Ante la mirada autoritaria de Rachel, que sostenía las llaves frente a ella, no le quedó otra que cogerlas y obedecer, no sin antes despedirse con una gran sonrisa del hombre que ahora sabía que se llamaba Dean.

La mujer no supo qué decir...

\- Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?

\- Sí... demasiado- respondió él, intentando disimular una sonrisa tonta.

El camarero joven volvió a la barra y ella, esperando que al cazador no le molestara interrumpir la conversación, pidió un par de bocadillos y refrescos, además de una botella grande de agua.

Lo cierto era que quería quedarse un rato charlando con Dean, pero a la vez quería salir de allí cuanto antes.

\- ¿Y tú, qué haces aquí?- preguntó él; era bastante obvio por qué estaba él allí (aún más vestido así) y ella ya se habría dado cuenta. Era de las pocas personas que sabía a qué se dedicaba Dean.

\- Me mudé hace unos años- se puso un poco tensa.

\- Sí, ya me enteré...- se arrepintió al instante de haberla cortado.

\- Y voy a visitar a mi madre.

Él asintió, ella recogió la comanda y sacó la cartera para pagar. Al extenderle el billete al camarero se volvió hacia Dean.

\- Espera, ¿cómo sabías que me había mudado?- guardando las vueltas en el monedero y metiendo éste en el bolso.

\- Eh... Es una larga historia. Oye, me gustaría que quedáramos algún día para hablar más tranquilamente, ¿me das tu número y te llamo? - Dean estaba confuso, por qué estaba tan nervioso? Solo era una vieja amiga a la que le gustaría ver de nuevo.

\- Claro...

Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso, algo en su interior le decía que no le diera su móvil... Cuando iba por el tercer dígito, un hombre bastante alto se acercó a ellos, en concreto al "policía", y le dijo:

\- Nada raro en el almacén.

Aún con el móvil en la mano, Dean se dio la vuelta extrañado.

\- Lo siento si interrumpo algo, pero...

Cuando el mayor le iba a pegar para que se callase, fue ella quien le cortó.

\- ¿Sam? ¡Madre mía, cómo has cambiado!

\- ¿Rachel? Cuánto tiempo, ¿no?

Dean quiso golpearse la cabeza con la barra por lo típico que estaba sonando todo. No es que se hubieran encontrado con una vecina en el supermercado. Esto era mucho mejor. La observó con atención. Estaba... diferente. Hubo un tiempo en el que no hubiera creído posible que ella pudiese cambiar a mejor. Ahora parecía haber rehecho su vida. Ojalá las cosas no hubiesen terminado así entre ellos dos.

Salió de su ensimismamiento, Sam y Rachel seguían hablando.

\- Pues no esperaba para nada verte aquí, sino en un bufete de abogados súper importante- comentó Rachel, sonriendo. Sabía que en su momento Dean lo pasó mal por la decisión de su hermano, pero esperaba que ya lo hubiera superado y el comentario no le molestase.

\- En fin, ya sabes que nuestra familia no es precisamente normal...

Ambos rieron, y Dean también hizo el esfuerzo. Hacía mucho que no veía reír a su hermano y siempre le había encantado la sonrisa de Rachel.

\- Bueno, chicos, yo me tengo que ir, que me están esperando y tengo el coche mal aparcado.

Se acercó a Sam y se dieron dos besos, y luego se puso frente al mayor de los Winchester, quien le dijo:

\- Me alegro mucho de haberte visto de nuevo.

Aproximándose a él, Rachel le contestó:

\- Y yo...

Se unieron en un abrazo. Rachel estaba tan cerca de su cuello que un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Dean. Ambos alargaron el abrazo todo lo que pudieron. Dean escuchó los latidos acelerados de su corazón e inhaló el aroma familiar de la colonia de ella y, solo por un momento, se trasladó a aquel verano que siempre había deseado que fuera eterno. Él tenía muchas cosas que decirle desde hacía años y ella no quería volver a perderle. Sin embargo, se acabaron separando y ella salió del bar.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Sam.

\- Sí, ¿por qué?

\- Porque estás sudando.

\- Hace calor- contestó, dándose la vuelta-. Venga, vámonos ya, que tenemos que...- cogiendo los tomos que estaban en la barra- buscar un motel en el que pasar la noche, y mucho que investigar -entonces vio su móvil-. Mierda.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Al final no me ha dado su teléfono.

\- Anda, vámonos...- dijo Sam, sonriendo y negando con la cabeza.

Los hermanos subieron al Impala, y estaban saliendo del aparcamiento cuando divisaron, en la doble fila de coches, a dos chicas: una agachada y la otra apoyada en el coche. Dean las reconoció al instante y bajó la ventanilla.

\- ¿Algún problema?

Ellas se giraron para mirarle.

\- El coche no arranca-dijo la adolescente.

\- Lleva dando problemas desde Minneapolis-explicó Rachel-, pero creía que podríamos llegar a Kansas y arreglarlo allí.

Ellos bajaron del auto.

\- Si es que hay coches de los que no te puedes fiar...- bromeó el rubio.

\- ¿Y me lo dices tú, que sigues conduciendo esa chatarra? Jajaja- Rachel le siguió la corriente.

\- ¿Cómo osas hablar así de mi Baby?- Dean se llevó una mano al pecho, como si le hubiera herido- Casi 50 años en la carretera, ¡y lo que le queda!

Esta vez fue Sam quien habló.

\- ¿Podemos ayudar?

\- Eso, deja que le eche un vistazo para saber si es grave -insistió el hermano mayor.

Rachel se hizo a un lado.

\- Adelante, mecánico.

\- Un poli que no va en un coche reglamentario- soltó la adolescente-, actúa de mecánico, y además te conoce, pero no me quieres decir de qué. Que raro...- calló ante la mirada fulminante de su acompañante, pero los otros rieron, mientras el mayor se dirigía hacia el capó.

\- Bonita descripción- se giró hacia ella-. No hemos tenido una presentación en condiciones, así que... Soy Dean- le alargó la mano, y ella sin achantarse la estrechó.

\- Yo me llamo Emma.


	2. Recuerdos

Sam también se acercó un poco, comprobando que el Impala en esa posición no molestaría a ningún otro coche para salir del aparcamiento.

\- ¿Tú eres su compañero?- se cuestionó la joven.

\- Soy Sam, su hermano- y también se estrecharon la mano.

\- Emma.

Dean cerró el capó, sudoroso y con un "diagnóstico" de lo que le pasaba al coche. Aunque se había quitado la americana, hacía un calor de narices, y la blanca camisa ya empezaba a pegarse a él a causa de la transpiración, marcando algunos de sus músculos.

\- Creo que el problema está en la bomba del combustible.

\- Puf... ¿y es grave?- exclamó Rachel, preocupada.

\- Pues... Para qué mentir, sí. Va a haber que cambiarla, y yo no puedo hacer nada más. He visto un taller como a 1 milla y media...

Emma le cortó.

\- Talleres Phil- los tres se volvieron hacia ella, que les mostraba la pantalla de su móvil.

\- Bueno, pues voy a llamar- replicó Rachel cogiendo el teléfono, aunque no sabía si dejarles solos sería una buena idea.

Al volver, se la veía frustrada.

\- Por culpa de las fiestas no tendrán la pieza que necesitamos hasta dentro de 3 días.

\- ¡Pero eso es mucho tiempo! Para cuando llegue, ya nos tendremos que volver a casa- dijo Emma.

\- Si tenéis que ir a algún sitio urgentemente, os podemos llevar. Vamos en la misma dirección, ¿verdad?- sugirió Dean.

\- No, no... Gracias, Dean, pero no hace falta.

\- En serio, no es molestia.

\- ¿Y qué hago con mi coche?- preguntó Rachel, queriendo darle cierto tono de humor a su voz; sin embargo, iba muy en serio.

\- Mamá, podemos ir con ellos y cuando vayamos de vuelta a casa, lo recogemos.

Eso era muy, muy mala idea, pero ahora ambos la miraban con la misma mirada de cachorrito e idénticos ojos verdes.

\- Aarrgh, está bien.

Los hermanos sacaron las maletas del coche de las chicas para meterlas en el Impala. Emma se metió en el auto y Sam, extraña y oportunamente tenía que ir a los servicios, así que Dean y Rachel se quedaron solos. Colocaron la última maleta y ella notó algo que brillaba en un extremo del maletero. Llevó su mano hacia allí. Sabía perfectamente lo que era: la apertura del doble fondo donde llevaban las armas.

\- Veo que te sigues dedicando al negocio familiar.

Evitando mirarla y con un deje de amargura, él respondió afirmativamente.

\- Ajá. No es el mejor trabajo del mundo, pero alguien tiene que hacerlo.

Ella se quedó observándolo. Dean tenía algo diferente en su mirada, algo que no reconocía, y de sus ojos había desaparecido esa luz que la había enamorado y brillado con tanta fuerza en lo más profundo de su corazón.

\- Has cambiado...- susurró Rachel, mirándole fijamente.

\- Eso es lo que te hace este trabajo. Te va cambiando, a base de golpes -hizo una pausa-. Pero dime, ¿en qué soy distinto ahora?

La pregunta le sorprendió.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Quiero que tú, que eres... que me conoces, o me conocías tan bien, me digas qué notas diferente.

\- Llevamos sin vernos mucho tiempo, Dean, así que... lo típico. La ropa- él asintió-, el carácter,...

\- ¿El carácter?

\- Has madurado. Aunque cuando estábamos juntos ya eras bastante maduro para tu edad, por lo que habías pasado, siempre alerta y cuidando de la gente a tu alrededor, sabías divertirte como si todo fuera normal. Pero...- dejó de mirarle- ahora parece que no hubieras sonreído por mucho tiempo, parece que este trabajo te ha absorbido, te ha consumido, que es para lo que vives y...- calló. No sabía cómo decir que sentía como si se encontrara frente a un hombre roto mentalmente, que ya no creía que hubiera una salida.

\- Sinceramente- insistió el cazador, posando una mano con cuidado en su brazo, y ella le miró de nuevo.

\- Hay algo en tus ojos, no sé qué es, pero están apagados, como si hubieses perdido la esperanza.

Tras eso, Rachel calló. Por un momento, se había sentido de vuelta en el pueblo donde había crecido. Una de tantas noches, teniendo una de tantas conversaciones con Dean. Sobre el pueblo, los estudios, la familia, el futuro, la vida... Era como si jamás hubieran perdido esa confianza, esa intimidad que habían tenido, en la que podían hablar de cualquier cosa sin miedo a prejuicios, porque sabían que se comprendían mutuamente. Pero lo cierto era que llevaban muchos años sin cruzarse. Rachel pensó en lo que acababa de decir. Dean había cambiado, y ella también. Eran personas diferentes a los adolescentes que se habían conocido aquel verano de calor insoportable.

La mujer se metió en el coche, en la parte trasera, con Emma. Mientras, Dean se quedó fuera, en el mismo lugar, esperando a Sam, quizá en shock, aunque sabía que cada palabra que ella había dicho era verdad, y eso dolía.

Cuando Rachel se acomodó en el asiento, su hija la miró con una sonrisa pícara.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿De qué hablabais?

\- De nada, de... cuánto hemos cambiado.

\- Oh, venga, he visto cómo os mirabais. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que habías estado con un chico tan misterioso, sarcástico, simpático, y que por cierto, físicamente no está nada mal?

Rachel iba a decir algo, pero los hermanos abrieron las puertas para montar en el Impala y ella se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

Llevaban más de una hora en la carretera, y ya se había puesto el sol. Habían estado hablando, recordando, riendo.

\- ¿Y te acuerdas de aquella vez que...?- Dean no terminó la pregunta- No sé si debería contarlo- miró por el retrovisor y Rachel le contestó:

\- Sí, ten cuidado con lo que dices...

\- ¿Cuándo os conocisteis?- Emma seguía bombardeándoles con preguntas.

\- Pues cuando yo todavía iba al instituto- respondió su madre.

\- ¿Y erais amigos... o algo más?- Dean rio, pero ella se puso roja como un tomate- Tomaré la cara de mi madre como un sí, jajaja.

En ese momento estaban atravesando una pequeña ciudad por la que pasaba la carretera, dividiéndola en dos.

\- Bueno, bueno... cuéntame anécdotas o momentos especiales, o cómo era ella a mi edad.

\- Ya me ha amenaz... digo, advertido que tenga cuidado con lo que digo, así que...- Dean hizo como si se cerrara la boca con cremallera y los cuatro rieron.

\- Pero a ti no, Sam. ¿Estaba mucho por vuestra casa?

\- ¡Emma!- la madre se sonrojó.

\- Es que no me cuentas nada, ¿eh?- respondió su hija, bromeando, y Sam le siguió la corriente.

\- Más bien, él se pasaba las horas en la casa de tus abuelos.

\- Aunque al principio tenía miedo de entrar porque sabía que tenían una escopeta... Jajaja- corroboró el otro cazador.

\- Pero al final les caíste bien. Te adoraban. Eras como uno más de la familia.

Dean se dio cuenta de que igual había metido la pata hablando de los padres de Rachel, ya que él había fallecido, y hacerla recordar podría revivir el dolor. Decidió cambiar de tema cuanto antes.

\- Y... ¿tu madre sigue cocinando igual sus famosas costillas?

\- ¡Ohh... las costillas al estilo de la abuela! Merecen un premio. Y deberían patentarlas- exclamó Emma, emocionada.

Sam no pudo evitar reír, a lo que su hermano contestó:

\- No, en serio, no sabes lo ricas que están. En todos estos años no he encontrado otras que se le parezcan en ningún sitio. Y mira que he viajado, ¿eh?

En ese momento, el coche estaba frenando, porque el semáforo estaba en rojo. La joven sorprendió a los demás con su propuesta:

\- Sam, ¿me cambias el sitio?

Al principio a él le pareció raro, pero aceptó. Cuando ambos salieron del coche, Dean aprovechó para guardar la pistola que llevaba encima en la guantera, y se sentaron en el asiento que antes había ocupado el otro.

\- Y eso, ¿a qué viene?- cuestionó el conductor, reanudando la marcha.

\- No lo sé... me caes bien.

\- Y tú a mí.

\- Y... tienes información valiosa. Venga, dime algo que pueda recordarle a mi madre cuando me castigue sin salir.

Él sonrió.

\- Avisado estás- advirtieron desde detrás.

Ya habían salido de la diminuta ciudad y se hallaban de nuevo en la carretera a la luz de los faros del coche y rodeados de campo. En la radio comenzó a sonar No one like you de Scorpions.

\- Ay, me encanta esta canción.- dijo Emma emocionada.

El cazador subió el volumen y empezaron a cantar. No se equivocaban ni en una sola de las palabras de la letra, se hacían los coros el uno al otro, ambos llegaban a los tonos más agudos sin esfuerzo alguno. Mientras, Rachel observaba desde el asiento de atrás, como si estuviera en la primera fila de un teatro, cómo disfrutaban cantando y la complicidad que parecían tener, como si se conocieran desde siempre. Bordaron la actuación.

La madre y el pequeño de los Winchester aplaudieron.

\- No cantas nada mal, pero ¿cómo conoces esta canción? ¿Cuántos años tienes, trece, catorce?- preguntó Dean.

\- Quince y medio.

En ese momento, para Rachel saltaron todas las alarmas. Se fijó en cómo él tensaba los brazos, agarrando con fuerza el volante, y ella sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba calculando.

Si se vieron por última vez en marzo de 2000 y Emma iba a cumplir dieciséis a finales de este año... Una de tres, pensaba el cazador: o Rachel le había engañado, o se había acostado con alguien poco después de marcharse él, o... No, pero eso no podía ser. Ella se lo habría dicho, y su actitud al encontrarse habría sido muy distinta.

De repente, un estruendo hizo que todos se pusieran alerta. Después, todo ocurrió muy rápido. Algo había roto el cristal de una de las ventanillas. Dean procuró recuperar el control del coche, ya que con el susto había estado a punto de salirse de la carretera. Se detuvo a un lado del asfalto. Luego, un grito agonizante. Miró por el retrovisor y fue consciente de que era Rachel quien había pegado semejante alarido. Cuando Dean dirigió su vista hacia el asiento del copiloto, se dio cuenta de por qué. Emma no estaba. Ese "algo" se la había llevado.


	3. No se lo cuentes a nadie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Entre los capítulos de la historia, habrá flashbacks para conocer mejor a los personajes. Aquí está el primero ;)
> 
> TW: violencia, apuestas.

**_Noviembre 1998_ **

_Tres chicas jóvenes, de unos 19-20 años caminaban esa tarde por el andén de la carretera, mientras el sol se escondía entre las montañas a lo lejos, finalizando el día._

_\- ¿Y qué tal lleváis el examen del martes?_

_\- Pff... fatal. ¿Cómo quieren que nos sepamos 30 temas al pie de la letra? En qué momento me matriculé en esta carrera..._

_Pero una de ellas no iba prestando demasiada atención a la conversación._

_\- ¡Hey, Rachel! ¿Estás bien?_

_\- Sí... eh, solo miraba aquella casa._

_\- Desde cuando yo recuerdo, siempre ha estado abandonada, ¿no?_

_\- Sí, y esa es cuestión: que me ha parecido ver luz. Mirad, en la habitación de la planta de arriba.- dijo Rachel._

_\- ¿Y qué quieres, que vayamos a ver si hay alguien? Buah, yo paso._

_\- No, hombre, tampoco eso, pero..._

_\- ¿Qué te apuestas?- le cortó Kate, la joven que todavía no había intervenido en la conversación acerca de la casa. Sus compañeras la miraron extrañadas- Oh, venga chicas, hace mucho tiempo que no proponemos retos de estos. ¿Os acordáis de lo que nos divertíamos en el instituto?_

_\- Sí, pero ya no somos crías._

_\- Vamos, que no te atreves._

_\- Sí me atrevo, pero he quedado con mi chico en...- Rachel consultó su reloj-... media hora. Paso._

_\- Es verdad, Kate. Mejor no meternos en líos... La aludida adoptó una posición de suficiencia que molestó a Rachel._

_\- Sí. Me. Atrevo.- dijo Rachel- ¿Qué me das si os saludo desde el balcón?_

_\- Ese vestido mío que tanto te gusta._

_\- Hecho._

_Estrecharon las manos y Rachel caminó hacia la casa. A medida que se iba acercando, se hacía más y más grande. Desde la carretera parecía una cabaña, pero desde la entrada... la noche, el camino encharcado y las ventanas rotas le otorgaban un aspecto tenebroso, más que algunas mansiones de las películas de miedo que le gustaba ver. Además, la lámpara de la primera planta que antes estaba encendida se había apagado._

_Rachel atravesó la puerta principal, que estaba entreabierta, y fue consciente de que en el interior la luz era muy reducida. Se preguntó por qué había aceptado el reto, sabiendo que no tenía una linterna a mano. Continuó por el enorme salón; en los cristales de la lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo se reflejaban los pocos haces de luz de la luna que entraban por el ventanal. Se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero cuando iba por el segundo escalón oyó un extraño ruido._

_"Es una casa vieja. Es normal que la madera cruja" pensó._

_Entonces volvió a oír algo. Pasos. Subió las escaleras más deprisa. No pensaba dejar el reto incompleto: llegaría al balcón y se largaría corriendo. Los pasos eran casi imperceptibles y muy lentos, como si fueran al ritmo de un vals, pero la mansión estaba tan diáfana, que cualquier mínimo ruido se escuchaba con eco._

_Sentía como si hubiera algo tras ella, como si ese "algo" la estuviera siguiendo, pero el balcón estaba al fondo del pasillo. Llegó al balcón y comenzó a saltar y agitar los brazos, para que sus amigas la vieran. Le respondieron jaleando desde la carretera. No era ninguna cobarde, y lo había demostrado. Sin embargo, esos malditos ruidos le daban la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar._

_Se detuvo cerca del pie de la escalera, al ser consciente de que, a pesar de estar sola, en el suelo se proyectaban dos sombras alargadas. Su corazón se aceleró, y escuchó una respiración tras ella, sintió cómo el aire que "alguien" exhalaba llegaba a su nuca, haciendo que sus pelos se erizaran. Comenzó a girarse lentamente y cuando vio que había alguien sus espaldas, y demasiado cerca, por cierto, se le heló la sangre y de su garganta salió un grito de pánico, ahogado cuando ese "alguien" le tapó la boca para que se callara._

_Era Dean. Al ser consciente de ello, una tremenda sensación de alivio invadió a Rachel._

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí, amor?- susurró él._

_\- ¿Qué haces TÚ aquí? Menudo susto me has pegado..._

_\- Vale, lo siento, luego hablamos, pero ahora tienes que irte.- la interrumpió, posando las manos en sus hombros para empujarla suavemente._

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué éstas haciendo aquí? Has sido tú quien ha encendido la luz..._

_Oyeron un crujido de madera que venia de una de las habitaciones. Dean necesitaba que Rachel saliera de la casa, no quería que le ocurriera nada malo._

_\- ¿Quién anda ahí?- se cuestionó ella en voz alta. Había alguien más allí. ¿Y si él la estaba... engañando? Se puso nerviosa, y fue a caminar al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos, pero su chico la agarró del brazo, sin demasiada fuerza, aunque con suficiente firmeza para frenarla._

_\- Rachel...- ella ya estaba realmente enfadada, necesitaba ver quién se había escondido y estaba haciendo esos ruidos._

_\- ¡Da la cara!_

_\- Mírame- Dean cogió su cara con sus manos- mírame, necesito que te marches, que corras hasta el pueblo sin parar, ¿me oyes?_

_\- ¡No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto! ¡Confié en ti!_

_\- Amor, te juro que no te estoy engañando, luego te lo explicaré todo..._

_Nunca acabó la frase, porque en ese momento presenciaron algo que Rachel jamás olvidaría._

_El suelo del desván, que antes estaba encima de ellos se desplomó delante de sus narices (si hubieran estado 1 metro más lejos de la escalera les habría caído en la cabeza) y del hueco salió, como flotando, una silueta, hasta quedar frente a ellos. Era un hombre alto, con pelo hasta los hombros y una sonrisa macabra. A ella le habría parecido hasta normal, de no ser porque a través de él podía ver el balcón donde había estado saltando un minuto antes. De hecho, cerca del balcón apareció otra sombra que se dirigía hacia ellos._

_\- ¡Corre! - escuchó que le gritaba Dean, y comenzó a bajar las escaleras de dos en dos, corriendo, sumida en el pánico, y tropezando de vez en cuando._

_A punto de llegar a la planta baja, se dio cuenta de que él no la seguía; se había quedado arriba distrayéndoles. Quiso gritarle que viniera para escapar también, sin embargo vio que se estaba enfrentando a ellos y el miedo le pudo. Llamaría a la policía al salir de allí._

_Voló hasta la puerta, que seguía de par en par, pero cuando ya la podía rozar con sus dedos, esta se cerró de un portazo sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. Y creyó que iba a morir. En tan solo unos segundos, Dean y las dos siluetas se dirigían hacia ella._

_"Quizá pueda escapar por una de las ventanas rotas" pensó, y corrió al enorme salón, pero uno de los fantasmas apareció justo delante de ella, cortándole el paso._

_El cazador la alcanzó y esparció una especie de polvo blanco alrededor de ella. Eso era ¿sal? Él entró también en el círculo, mientras los otros les repetían que no aguantarían mucho a salvo._

_Rachel se preguntó cómo había sido tan idiota por entrar allí por un estúpido reto. Dean le dio la mano al ver su cara de terror, esperando que ese gesto la ayudara a calmarse. En ese momento, por el gran ventanal comenzó a entrar una repentina ráfaga de viento, que ella no supo ni de dónde había salido. El cazador ya no sabía que hacer. "Venga, papá, date prisa. Dime ya a qué objeto están ligados." rogaba mentalmente._

_Como si le hubiera escuchado, le llegó un SMS. << El reloj y el anillo>>. Dean le entregó su revólver a Rachel, y cogió la escopeta que llevaba colgada a la espalda._

_\- Toma, si intentan hacerte daño, dispárales._

_Ella asintió en shock, viendo como él corría escaleras arriba, y la mujer desaparecía. Eso le dio un poco de esperanza, ahora por lo menos no estaba rodeada. Luego recordó que aquel hombre podía teletransportarse, y que la que creía que era su mujer habría ido a perseguir a Dean._

_El joven no se detenía, se dirigía hacia la habitación de matrimonio, y cuando llegó, allí le esperaba la mujer. Le disparó y de la herida que pareció debilitarla brotó una especie de humo. Una gran idea, llenar las balas con sal, y suya, por cierto._

_Se deslizó hasta la mesita de noche del marido y cogió la joya, pero ella se había recuperado muy rápido, y le lanzó contra la pared opuesta. El reloj cayó a un par de metros de él, sin embargo, no podía moverse. No era que se hubiera quedado paralizado ni nada de eso, sino que ella le estaba haciendo algo a su mente._

_La brisa estaba deshaciendo el círculo protector que separaba a Rachel y al fantasma. Comprobó que el seguro no estaba puesto, aprendió a distinguirlo cuando era pequeña, ya que su padre solía cazar. El pálido hombre se abalanzó sobre ella, quien disparó y vio que, a pesar de haberle atravesado, le había echado hacia atrás. Cuando se levantó, volvió a disparar, pero esta vez falló, y la bala rompió un trozo de ventana que quedaba en pie. Él, en cólera contraatacó otra vez y Rachel disparó de nuevo, caminando de espaldas para alejarse. Él, evidentemente herido, pero con más rabia que nunca, se teletransportó centímetros de ella, y la agarró del cuello, lo que la descolocó. ¿Si las balas le atravesaban por qué podía tocarla?_

_Tiró del gatillo, pero nada pasó. O se había encasquillado, o no quedaba munición. La mano cada vez apretaba más, y no había escapatoria. Ella estaba literalmente contra la pared. Su corazón latía muy deprisa y sin control, y gritó. El grito era de pánico, pero también de rabia, por haber tomado todas las decisiones que la habían llevado hasta ahí, y por no haber podido defenderse. Entonces empezó a faltarle el aire..._

_Cuando Dean escuchó el alarido algo cambió en él. Era como si hubieran activado un interruptor de emergencia que le dio la fuerza suficiente para reaccionar y moverse. Todo lo que le importaba en ese momento era Rachel. Era la persona más importante para él, después de Sammy, claro está. Y ellos dos daban sentido a su vida. No quería perderla. No podía. Y menos por su culpa. Se arrastró por el suelo para alcanzar el reloj._

_Cuando la fantasma lo vio, no le sentó nada bien, y fue a atacarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Dean volvió a dispararle con su escopeta y aprovechó los maravillosos segundos que tardó en recuperarse para sacar el mechero y prenderle fuego al reloj. La mujer gritó y se lanzó contra él pero la correa ya ardía y la llama se extendía en dirección a las agujas que cada vez se movían más lentas... hasta que el segundero se detuvo._

_Ya cayendo en un sueño profundo, Rachel se percató de que de un momento a otro había mucha más luz en el cuarto, como si todas y cada una de las diminutas bombillas de la lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo se hubiesen encendido a la vez, llenando de claridad el salón. Pero al abrir los ojos no fue eso lo que vio. Lo que vio fue a la vez precioso y horripilante: la figura masculina que se alzaba frente a ella, y que todavía le impedía respirar, estaba envuelta en llamas. Y de repente desapareció._

_Rachel cayó al suelo sin despegar la espalda de la pared y tomó una bocanada de aire, sintiendo como llegaba a sus pulmones y ese repentino cansancio desaparecía progresivamente. Y así se quedó. Sentada, a oscuras, sola, pero ya sin nada que temer. Viva._

_Dean forcejeaba con la mujer todavía, luchaba por recuperar el control. Ella se encontraba encima de él y le arañaba con rabia, rasgando su ropa y haciendo sangrar la piel que había debajo. No podía disparar de nuevo. No ahora. Tenía que reservar unas cuántas balas por si la situación se ponía peor. Agarró con la mano que le quedaba libre la cadena que llevaba al cuello. Era de hierro y podía servir._ _La enrolló alrededor del cuello de su rival, ahogándola, o intentándolo, y dio resultado. Su piel reaccionó y comenzó a presentar quemaduras. Entonces Dean la apartó y se deshizo de su agarre, para después ponerse en pie._

_Caminó a paso rápido hasta la mesa de noche de ella, y si no fue corriendo, era por una sola razón: se sentía agotado, lo que la mujer le había hecho a su mente de verdad le había afectado. Sacó el mechero de nuevo, y mientras exponía al anillo a la llama, dirigió la peor de sus miradas a la silueta que permanecía en el suelo. Ellos los habían amenazado, a él y a su novia, y lo iban a pagar muy caro. Observó como la señora se convertía en una especie de antorcha humana que ardía iluminando la habitación y desprendiendo calor._

_Cuando Dean bajó las escaleras y vio un cuerpo inerte en el suelo se temió lo peor, pero al acercarse se percató de que Rachel estaba perfectamente, al menos físicamente. Si lo estaba mentalmente después de lo que había presenciado, estaba aún por ver. Se arrodilló frente a ella, que permanecía inmóvil, y apartando un mechón de pelo de su frente con cuidado y cariño, susurró:_

_\- ¿Estás bien?_

_Ella simplemente dijo:_

_\- ¿Qué acaba de pasar?- una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla._

_Dean se acercó un poco más y la abrazó, notando que ella le agarraba con fuerza, como si siguieran todavía en peligro y él pudiese protegerla._

_\- Se acabó. No van a volver a molestarte.-_

_Se separaron y el cazador dijo, respondiendo a la pregunta._

_-¿Recuerdas todas esas historias de miedo que te contaron de pequeña? ¿Todas esas leyendas y mitos que la gente cree que no existen? Pues todos ellos son reales, tan reales como has podido comprobar. Esa es la versión corta._

_Ella se secó las lágrimas y concluyó, mirándole fijamente a los ojos:_

_\- Pues quiero oír la versión larga._

_Dean le explicó a Rachel todo, absolutamente todo, con detalles, desde la muerte de su madre hasta el monstruo que quiso alimentarse de los sueños de Sammy mientras dormía. Se abrió por primera vez a alguien, le relató toda la verdad, y le confesó a qué se dedicaba. Pero todo ello con una condición: <no se lo cuentes a nadie>._


	4. ¿Qué eres?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: violencia, armas.

Dean pisó el freno con todas sus fuerzas. Poco le importó que eso le costara unas ruedas nuevas.

Emma había sentido, primero una sacudida, y después cómo algo tiraba de ella, tan fuerte que la había sacado del coche. Perdió el equilibrio y cayó al pavimento.

Miró a la criatura que pretendía secuestrarla, tan sólo alguna que otra farola colocada por allá los iluminaba. Lo que vio fue espeluznante. Un enorme monstruo, de más de dos metros. Tenía brazos y piernas, como los humanos, pero todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de pelo, como si de un oso se tratase. Aún así, lo que más llamaba su atención era su extraña cara, que parecía hecha de un material viscoso y de una mezcla entre color verde oscuro y marrón, sin ojos ni boca visibles a primera vista, y dos agujeros del tamaño de una moneda en el cráneo como nariz.

Dean abrió la guantera y cogió la pistola. Todos salieron del coche para ayudar a la joven, el de ojos verdes consideraba inútil intentar convencer a Rachel de que se quedara en el coche. No habría cedido, además de ser una pérdida de tiempo, tiempo que jugaba en contra de Emma.

La joven se arrastró por el asfalto, con intención de alejarse de semejante animal, pero este la agarró de la camisa y del brazo, y la puso en pie de un salto. Ella forcejeó, en vano; él era muy fuerte y estaba claro que no la dejaría ir. Así que la adolescente le pegó una patada lo más fuerte que pudo donde parecía estar el estómago y, a la vez tiró de su propia mano para liberarse. Sorprendentemente, funcionó. El pánico le pudo y corrió en una dirección al azar, alejándose de la carretera, hacia el bosque. La bestia, aún más enfadada, la persiguió.

De repente, un sonido seco cruzó el aire y la distancia que los separaba de Dean, Sam y Rachel. De hecho, provenía del lugar donde ellos se encontraban. Una bala. Disparada por el mayor y que tan sólo rozó al monstruo, por lo que continuó su persecución.

Emma no se podía quejar, era muy rápida, la más rápida de su clase, pero no lo suficiente en este caso. El animal alcanzó a la joven, la aprisionó contra uno de los árboles que se mostraban a la entrada del bosque, cogiéndola por las muñecas, y luego, nada. Se quedó quieto.

Entonces fue cuando ella le reconoció, no era la primera vez que se veían.

Emma cerró los ojos. Esperaba que la mordiera o la atravesara con esas garras que tenía al extremo de cada uno de sus dedos, pero cuando volvió a abrirlos, la situación que encontró fue muy diferente.

La criatura estaba muy cerca de ella, pero sin llegar a tocarla. Hacía unos sonidos como los de los perros cuando olfateaban, como inspirando, y los agujeros de su cara que tenía como nariz se abrían y cerraban, asquerosos. La estaba...¿oliendo?

En ese momento la adolescente, al tenerlo a una distancia tan corta, reparó en que el monstruo no tenía ojos. Poseía las cuencas donde deberían estar, y donde probablemente, algún día los tuvo, pero dentro simplemente había oscuridad.

Emma observó cómo los hermanos y su madre corrían hacia ella y cada vez se acercaban más, sin embargo hubiera deseado que lo hiciesen más deprisa.

Entonces el ser pronunció una palabra, una sola palabra, como con fascinación, que la descolocó por completo:

\- Mary.

No tenía ningún sentido, ¿qué significaba eso? ¿Quién era Mary?

Otro disparo. Esta vez por parte Sam, no falló, le dio en el hombro a la bestia, y se separó ligeramente de ella. Para hacer esa distancia mayor, Dean se dirigió hacia el monstruo y lo empujó, echando todo su peso sobre él. Emma cayó de rodillas, ya libre. Entonces comenzó una especie de pelea en la que se enzarzaron, en principio ellos dos, y luego se unió el menor de los hermanos también.

Rachel se detuvo donde estaba su hija y la abrazó. La abrazó, con fuerza, como si no la hubiese visto en años. Porque durante unos segundos de verdad había cruzado por su mente el desolador pensamiento de que la perdería aquella noche, para siempre. Ninguna dijo nada, Emma correspondió el abrazo, pero no podía quitar ojo de la pelea.

Los Winchester luchaban contra la criatura, mediante golpes y armas. Además, el pequeño pronunciaba entre jadeos unas palabras que la joven no logró entender. Jugaban en desventaja, porque a pesar de superarle en número, ese ser contaba con la fuerza y el tamaño de tres hombres.

Hubo un momento en el que la bestia iba ganando, lanzó a Sam a varios metros, pero Dean volvió a disparar. Le hirió en el abdomen y se desplomó en la hierba. Los cazadores se acercaban a él para sentenciarle. En cambio, sacó fuerzas de flaqueza, se arrastró por el césped hasta ponerse de pie y salió corriendo en dirección a la salida del bosque. No le persiguieron, estaban agotados y de todas formas no llegaría muy lejos.

Rachel por fin se separó de Emma, pero no la soltó.

\- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó la mujer.

La adolescente no respondió a su pregunta, simplemente observó a Dean y preguntó, confundida:

\- ¿Qué eres?

Rachel contestó refiriéndose a la bestia, evidentemente:

\- Tranquila cariño, sólo sería un animal, ya ha pasado todo...

Por fin la niña miró a los ojos a su madre, quien reconoció que no había ni una sola lágrima en sus verdes ojos.

\- No me refería a eso, sé perfectamente quien es. Quiero decir, ¿qué sois?- dirigiendo la vista a los hermanos- Parecíais preparados y acostumbrados a luchar contra cosas como él.. como eso, como si no fuera la primera vez.

Los adultos se miraron muy confundidos, mientras ella esperaba una respuesta. No sabían si contárselo. Cuanto menos supiera, menos peligro correría. Aún así, ya estaba en peligro de todas maneras.

\- Podéis confiar en ella, no dirá nada.- aseguró Rachel.

Dean se acercó a ellas y se arrodilló a su lado también. Miró a los océanos de los irises de Emma y explicó:

\- ¿Recuerdas todas esas historias de miedo que te contaron de pequeña? ¿Todas esas leyendas y mitos que la gente cree que no existen?- por detrás de su espalda, Dean y Rachel entrelazaron sus manos, un gesto que algún día significó tanto para ellos- Pues todos ellos son reales, tan reales como has podido ver esta noche. Y nosotros nos encargamos de cazar a los malos para que no hagan daño a nadie, es nuestro trabajo. Esa es la versión corta. Pero no se lo puedes contar a nadie.

Sam los observó desde su sitio. Se imaginó cómo de diferentes serían sus vidas de no haber sido por la muerte de su madre y el negocio familiar. Cómo serían las cosas si no hubiesen tenido que mudarse. Si su hermano y Rachel habrían seguido adelante. Si casi 20 años después se habrían casado, tenido hijos, formado una familia. Porque eso era lo que parecían en ese momento.

\- Espera, ¿has dicho que sabías quien era esa criatura?- cuestionó el rubio, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho ella poco antes.

Emma le miró como arrepintiéndose de lo que había dicho.

\- Confía en mi- insistió Dean.

Ella asintió, aún así miró a su madre. Le transmitía seguridad, siempre la había ayudado y protegido sin importar las consecuencias.

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando era pequeña, que tenía miedo de la oscuridad y te pedía que mirases debajo de mi cama?

\- Decías que había un monstruo que no te dejaba dormir...- comprendió Rachel.

\- Nunca te mentí. Era él. Antes era más pequeño, pero sé, estoy completamente segura, que era él.

Ambos se quedaron impactados.

Por un lado, Rachel sentía una culpabilidad terrible. Su hijita le había estado diciendo durante años que había algo bajo su cama, que algo la vigilaba. "Cuánta imaginación tiene la peque", solía pensar. Pero era verdad. Todo lo que le había dicho era verdad. Y eso la aterraba.

Por otro lado Dean, desde un punto de vista más frío (todo lo frío que podía ser en ese momento, ya que en su primer contacto con Emma le había caído muy bien y se había empezado a involucrar emocionalmente con ella), cayó en la cuenta de que, si lo que confesaba era verdad, un ser sobrenatural la había estado acechando, observando, durante años. Sus rutinas, sus horarios, sus hábitos, sus costumbres, su forma de ser, de pensar, su aura, su olor. Y durante todo ese tiempo había estado libre, podría trabajar para alguien, podría habérselo contado a alguien peligroso. No tenía la menor idea de qué tendría algún ser contra una cría, pero si algo estaba claro, era que estaba en serio peligro, y si se había corrido la voz de lo que fuera que la hiciese especial, este ataque no sería el último.

El cazador se puso en pie de nuevo y tendió una mano a cada una.

\- Es tarde, vámonos a descansar y ya pensaremos todo eso mañana, más tranquilos.

Estuvieron de acuerdo y los cuatro volvieron al Impala. Esta vez nadie dijo nada en el trayecto.

De repente, Dean vislumbró algo tirado en medio de la carretera, a unos 100 metros. No fue hasta que estaba demasiado cerca e iba a chocar con él cuando descubrió de qué se trataba: un inmenso y peludo animal, el que había atacado a la joven. Fue disminuyendo la velocidad hasta detener el auto, para no atropellarle. Les bloqueaba el paso.

Fue entonces cuando la primera lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de Emma. Todo había pasado tan rápido, había sido tan extraño, y había tenido tantas cosas en que pensar que se había olvidado de llorar. O más bien lo había evitado. Nunca le gustó parecer débil o frágil.

Era algo que inconscientemente había heredado de su madre, que a pesar de las dificultades de ser madre soltera y casi adolescente, los prejuicios de la gente, y tras intentar y conseguir superarse a si misma en lo que se proponía, nunca se achantaba.

Los chicos apartaron al monstruo de la carretera, arrastrándolo. Su sangre dejó un reguero del líquido de tonos rojizos en el asfalto y más tarde en la tierra que había a los lados de la calzada.

Emprendieron su viaje a algún hotel donde pudiesen pasar la noche, y al día siguiente lo más importante: investigar por qué Emma era acechada por seres sobrenaturales.


End file.
